Broken Wings
by The Forgotten Flower
Summary: TEASER I remember that it hurt… looking at him hurt. I could see his agony even at my young age. Others could see it but I was different. I cared about him and it hurt me to see him in such pain. I wished to help him, to heal his wounds even the ones that were not visible but he wanted none of that. Pre-Thor LokixOC


I remember that it hurt… looking at him hurt. I could see his agony even at my young age. Others could see it but I was different. I cared about him and it hurt me to see him in such pain. I wished to help him, to heal his wounds even the ones that were not visible but he wanted none of that. He spent so much time wallowing in his despair of not being Odin's favorite that he never realized one important truth. That he was not only my favorite, but Thor's as well…

* * *

I can still recall the first time I laid eyes on him. My Father, Stannis, and Odin the All-Father had been life long friends. Odin invited my father to his palace to celebrate the anniversary of one of the many battles they had fought and won together. I could barely contain my exuberance to see the city I had read about in my many books, and trust me it was magnificent. The tall, glorious buildings and the tall glorious people, then again it was an easy task to appear tall next to me. My mother was of Elf decent and it was easy to see my elfin heritage. My hair was lighter than the rich tones of the Asgardian people and I was pale. Oh so pale and small. Little dove is what I was so often called and it is certainly more appropriate considering the "gift" I received.

When we arrived at the palace gates the All-Father was there to greet us along with his family. My father had barely exited the carriage when a deep, booming voice called out to us.

"Stannis! Good to see you old friend." The All- Father approached us with his family close behind. After father helped me down I tried to hide behind his legs. Odin was a large man and I could sense his immense power.

"Old friend? It has not been that many years has it Odin?" My father laughed while the old friends embraced. Odin then turned to me and kneeled.

"And this must be the little dove you have written about" He reached out for my hand and he kissed the top of it. "She looks so much like her mother Stannis." He said with a hint of sadness. "I cannot convey just how truly sorry I am that you lost her, my friend. I know you loved her deeply" He turned to look up at my father who nodded in response, a somber look on his face. Odin lead me towards his family and His wife, Frigga, knelt down in front of me and wrapped her long arms around me.

"Hello Talisa my dear it is so lovely to meet you." Her voice was soft and she radiated warmth and kindness. I smiled up at her while she stood back up and Odin lead me towards a tall muscular blonde boy.

"Little dove this is Thor my first born." Odin spoke while Thor reached for my free hand with his rough, calloused one and kissed the top of it.

"Welcome little dove." Thor's voice was already so deep and commanding that it sounded similar to thunder. I politely smiled and curtseyed in response.

And then I saw him.

There he was. He towered over her and a small, polite smile was on his face. He was handsome that was sure. He was not as large as Thor was but that did not matter to me. My grip on the All-Father's large hand tightened and I heard him chuckle knowingly.

"My dear this is my youngest son, Loki"

He captivated me instantly. Loki bowed his head and he too reached for my free hand. I was more than willing to give it to him. He kissed my hand but he lingered just a moment longer. His hands and lips were cold against my skin and I enjoyed the refreshing sensation it brought me.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Talisa." He smiled down at me and I could feel my knees weaken. His voice was melodic and cool and i yearned to hear it again.

"H-hello" My voice was so quiet I was surprised anyone but myself could hear it.

But he had heard me and smiled down at me with his grey eyes sparkling with what I later would realize was mischief.

I could feel myself sinking further and further under his spell.

I knew it then that I would never be free of his enchantment over me but did not care for I knew it would be a sweet, sweet suffering...

* * *

**Hello my lovelies I just wanted to say thank you for reading this little teaser of this story so far! I wasn't really certain if I wanted to continue this story so I thought i would post what I have so far and see what people thought of it. If you liked this story please review! Thanks again! **

**A/N Talisa is around 8 while Thor is 16 and Loki around 15 if you were wondering. **


End file.
